Harry Potter and the demon in the red dress
by FrozenWasteLand
Summary: Harry potter dies in the chamber of secrets. someone helps him though but harry is now in a pact for his mortal soul in the balance what will happen. HP/GW/HG and others
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry potter

**Preview**: this is my first story please review. Harry dies in the chamber of secrets and someone decides to give Harry a hand as long as he helps him.

Harry yelled back "help will be given at Hogwarts as long as someone asks for it"

Riddle laughed, "You fool, no help to be had. Dumbledore is gone and my basilisk is going to kill you."

Tom pointed Harry's wand at harry and forced his head up to look at the giant yellow death gaze of the basilisk. In the instant that harry saw the basilisk's eyes his heart stopped and his vision went dark. He awoke in the same room but with a strange red light that filled the room. Tom was gone, the basilisk was gone, and where there should have been a giant statue instead was a man in a black pinstripe suit with a crimson tie under his feat the concrete seemed to be melting and a black sludge seemed to ooze from his shoes.

"Hello harry I'm an old friend of the family's how you been?"

"W-w-who the hell are you?"Harry asked both surprised and suspicions.

"Now, now harry let's not be rude pull up a chair." With a wave of the strange man's hand harry felt a chair slam into the back of his legs and drag him the twenty feet or so to right in front of the man. "I'm an old family friend I knew your first ancestor one of three brothers, who happened to beat one of my best demons in fact you might say one of The Demons."

"What are you talking about, you're crazy where am I. am I dead."

"Relax harry I'll explain it all. First of all yes you are dead for this split second but before you get in a huff you might not be dead. If you help me with a little problem" the man waved his hand again, a table laden with two tea cups and a tea pot appeared and the man took a seat in a chair made of black smoke.

"What problem is that?" harry asked as the man poured himself a drink, it wasn't tea it looked like green blood, dragon blood if harry had to guess. He then continued to poor harry a drink out of the same pot yet the liquid had turned an amber harry guessed it was fire whiskey (he was right).

"well my top demon is having issues again first time since your ancestors strangely enough the person I'm having a problem is a descendant of another brother making you two distant cousins, he also happens to be the same man who gave you that scar and is commanding that big snake thing back where I dragged your mind from."

"Voldermort, you're having a problem with him?" asked harry quite surprised he thought he had worked out who this guy was claiming to be saying that he owned demons and all.

"ohh yes you see most wizards escape death for a short time but there's a few who escape my top demon for far too long one being Tom Riddle and another being your common ancestor. He split his soul into these things called Horcruxes and they can't be destroyed except by extraordinary means" the man took a sip form his dragon blood "mmm still warm, any ways one such fragmented soul piece is back where your body is. Now to kill the man you must either destroy all the pieces first or get him to rejoin his soul which he has to do by feeling remorse for his soul ripping fun. In all truthfulness that's unlikely to happen he's too evil if you ask me. He also happened to leave a piece of his soul in you I'll be sending you a little help in the form of one of my most trusted demons she'll help you with the finer details if you so choose to help me and hopefully destroy that fragment of soul in you, but you'll still retain all the gifts it's given you, talking to snakes, power, and so on."

Harry sat agape at the man "but I haven't told you if I'm going to help you or not"

"Oh not to worry harry I like you far too much to let you die to such a pitiful circumstance." The man smiled and waved his hand again the table disappeared and in its place stood a woman clad in tiny bits of leather that barely covered her privates or breasts. She had black bat wings large enough to let her fly and a red spade shaped tail "this is my demon who will be helping you her name is malcontent shell be helping you in the mortal realm from now on."

Malcontent walked up to harry her chest at his head level leaned over giving harry an impressive view of her double-d sized breast that seemed to need no clothing to hold themselves up. All that it really did was barely covering her. Her long black bangs hung down into her face as she looked into Harry's eyes and stroked his cheek as she did harry had the involuntary reaction to take a large gasp as if he had been plunged into freezing water.

Harry opened his eyes he was back in the chamber nothing had changed he was still looking at those giant yellow eyes but as he starred at them he saw through them and saw something inside that made him feel sick he felt like his entire stomach was trying to force it's self-up into his throat forcing him to fall onto all four and start coughing and vomiting up some kind of black sludge.

"So Harry the basilisk couldn't kill you odd but it looks like your dying in a more painful way." As riddle watched harry started drawing the blackish sludge into a pentagram with an S symbol in the center of it. Harry finished the pentagram and stood up it started glowing green harry looked back into the basilisk's eyes and said in parselmouth "_come_". The basilisk slithered over without a second glance at its true master as it came closer to the pentagram. The pentagram started glowing green a violent shade the color of Harry's eyes. As the great snake passed into the pentagram giant green flames erupted from the drawing on the floor and the skin and tissue seemed to peel of the basilisk's skeleton as if someone was peeling it like some sick banana made of flesh and organs. The basilisk continued to slither through the pentagram until all that was left of it was the demon that inhabited the basilisk's body a great bone snake with its venom sacks and eyes the only thing left other than its bleach white bones, its eyes were a blood red and the poison had turned into some kind of yellowish acid for as it dripped on the ground the liquid melted the stone ground. The great skeleton snake slithered around so its head was at Harry's side facing riddle.

"What have you done to my pet potter, you've killed my basilisk." Riddle said in utter horror he had never seen something as foul as the pile of flesh and organs left in the center of the pentagram that now looked like some kind of foul death pit after a gruesome battle.

"I've released the chicken from the demon that makes a basilisk what it is." Harry wasn't sure how he knew this but just like he had known the creature was inside the snake he knew what he had to do now. He reached out and grabbed the great daemon by the base of its skull where its spine connected and squeezed until the spine snapped. Harry felt the energy from the creature enter his body like some kind of demonic energy he felt its spirit somehow enter him yet get hidden somewhere inside him. Harry looked up into riddles fear filled face "do you know tom hexoses are just like demon souls and someone is very upset with you so much it seems he's given me the ability to take the demons back to where they belong and you belong in hell riddle and I'm going to make sure you end up there."

Harry advanced on young Voldermort and lifted his hand as if trying to grab for riddle from twenty feet away. Harry knew all he had to do was reach his neck and he could take riddle into himself just like he had done to the bone basilisk. Voldermort shot spell after spell at harry but every spell that was shot at harry he simply knocked away with his left hand the spells seemed to just bounce off of his hand as if there was some kind of new hidden power within his hand. Voldermort fell backwards in retreat harry knelt down fast at his side looked directly into his eyes as his hand grasped voldermort's neck. "Now you will pay for what you have done you foul creature of hell." Harry watched as he squeezed the life out of Voldermort he seemed to become solid with Harry's touch and he could here voldermort's choking gasps as he tried to pry Harry's hand from his neck but now that the connection was made he wouldn't be able to remove Harry's hand with all the magic in the world.

As the last ounce of voldermort's soul poured into Harry's arm harry tried to look up but he found himself in a carpeted room the center of which was lower than the rest of the room in the center two large half circular couches that made the center like its own seating area with a table that seemed to be being held up by chains as he entered the circle he was forced to sit as the table seemed to lower on its own. As he sat down he noticed the perimeter of the room had three doors one that was pure white another that was red and a third that looked like some heavy metal door with no handle, it was also covered in chains.

As he was looking the red door opened, harry looked up to see malcontent dressed in a slimming short skirted low cut red dress. It was one of the most provocative dresses harry had ever see, malcontent's hair was tied into a pony tail. "Hi, Harry. You sure have been busy. Taking two demons already she sat down in front of Harry. You used a little too much of your power you fainted so I took you into your mind so you could see what I've done with the place." Harry looked around "this is my mind? How did you get here?"

"Oh don't pretend you don't remember I touched your cheek in the Nether world. So you see now you and I are one." She put one of her hands across the table to shake Harry's and said "my names malcontent call me Maloney."

Harry feeling some kind of strange attraction reached out and was about to take Maloney's hand when the white door burst opened "don't you dare malcontent how dare you show up in a mortals mind before an angel has!" A women dressed in a white dress yelled, though her dress was much looser and longer her dress was still low cut she had long blonde hair that came down past her waist, but most astounding were the snowy white wings that reminded harry of Hedwig's feathers large and powerful enough to lift her into the air. Her hair flared behind her as she fast walked up to the table as harry placed his hand down by his side.

"Who are you?" harry asked curios.

"Me" the lady asked as if that made no since "I am the angle of Vengeful Justice and I will not let another innocent fall to the evil of demons."

"What, evil, demons are not evil, we simply give into human desires and gift them there carnal desires to reward them for helping us. It's a lot better than what you angles do." Maloney hissed in Vengeful Justices direction.

"Angles worse than demons, never. We simply prevent you demons from corrupting humans into committing carnal sins repetitively all over the world. We would never stoop as low as demons and give the ones who help us "gifts" as you say." Vengeful justice retorted back angrily.

"Your names Vengeful justice, that is a bit of a mouthful couldn't we just call you justice?" harry asked completely lost in their argument.

"No, you may not" she said in a huff "my name is Vengeful justice. I will not be known by some hippy name like justice."

"Oh come off it let him call you something other than that it's too long and annoying to go by our proper names." Maloney said back gently.

"Fine but he's coming up with the name not you demon." Demon was emphasized like a curse.

"How about Marry that's a holly name you can't have any objections to that." "Fine I'll be called by the name Marry until the demon leaves your mind." Marry said restrained like it coasted her quite a bit to give into this tiny compromise.

"Fine but you will not join yourself to this boy is that understood Maloney" Maloney looked at the table and coughed slightly "what! You already made an accord how could you?" at this harry thought Marry was talking to Maloney again but she glared at Harry.

"I… I was…" harry started but Maloney came to his defense "it is not his fault. If you angles had come to his rescue he would not of needed to make a life pact with, Him" at the mention of the man in the pinstripe suit the metal door shook.

Marry looked a taken back. "Fine then I think it would only be fair, if… if I make a pact with him as well." Maloney now looked surprised. "I dint think angles made pacts with humans not since well you know the one I'm talking about."

"I am well aware of that Maloney but in this case I will make an exception." Harry interrupted Marry as she reached down to touch Harry's shoulder, "umm what will this pact do to me?"

Marry stood back up then went to take a seat next to Maloney "well you see when a demon or angle make a pact with a mortal they take up residence in the mortals mind and the mortal gets a bit of powers like the said angle or demon and …" Marry mumbled the last bit.

"What was that?" asked harry. "Maloney answered for Marry for she had turned beat red and looked away scratching the side of her face. "She said that the pact also makes the joined pair fall in love. This means they usually take part in carnal sins with one another." Harry's eyes went wide as he looked at both the beautiful women and realized what that meant as his eyes were drawn directly to their most carnal assets.

"May I continue Harry?" Marry said sweetly and lovingly as if Harry's name had already had some kind of effect on her. Harry nodded slowly and Marry leaned over and gently caressed Harry's face and kissed him on the lips. Harry closed his eyes and just like before he felt the chill of a thousand winters as if thrown deep into a frozen sea and when he opened his eyes he was standing back in the mortal world before him lay Ginny stripped half naked and crying. Harry was completely confused as he looked down Ginny looked like a young women not an eleven year old and harry saw that his body was the age of a sixteen year olds as well.

**Hope you like my first chapter please review the story will continue as soon as I can post the next chapter.**


	2. what happened in the chamber

**Disclaimer:** I don't own harry potter

Harry looked around there lay the journal of Tom Riddle smoldering on the ground. Ginny lay crying on the ground with nothing covering her but her school robe but as it was hanging to her sides her full B sized breasts weren't hidden and her back side was pointed at Harry. Cum was oozing out of Ginny's wet pussy as well as a slight trickle of blood mixed in. Harry looked down his penis was hard and had grown to a full erect eight inches he was a lot thicker then he remembered. Ginny looked back at this moment and harry couldn't help but look up into her teary red eyes.

"What happened Ginny what did I do to you?" harry was scared while he was in his mind he had hurt Ginny in one of the worst ways he had ever heard of.

Ginny sniffed "are you back harry, has he gone."

"Is who gone Ginny. What happened?" Harry asked half exasperated and scarred.

"Tom took control of you when you stopped him and he… he tricked me."

**Flashback**

Ginny awoke bleary eyed. Harry was lying less than a few feet from her on his chest he looked different though as if he had aged a few years. She ran over to Harry and turned him over, she gasped for Harry's eyes had turned from his beautiful green to a horrible deep red. As she stared into his face Ginny asked gingerly "are you alright Harry. Please don't be dead not after stopping him. Please, please don't be dead I don't know how I'll explain what happened. They'll all blame me it's my fault your dead. Please wake up"

Ginny started to shake harry. "Stop it Ginny I'm not dead just tired" Harry said weakly as he stood up and pushed away her hand. Harry looked down at his body then at his left hand it was covered in some kind of black swirling smoke. He twisted it this way and that looking at it and said "that's odd I thought it would feel different but I guess it all will make sense in the end."

Ginny was still crying silently but harry being alive didn't change the fact that she knew she would be punished beyond belief she would be expelled for sure. "Ginny be quite it will be fine you won't be expelled I will make sure of that."

Ginny hiccupped harry had quelled her worse fears as if he could read her mind. "But I almost killed every one and I let loose that giant snake thing they'll expel me for sure."

"don't worry Ginny" harry repeated his eyes glistened red "I have an idea to get you out of trouble, come here" he said smoothly as he gestured to his side as he got into a kneeling position and grabbed his wand.

"Really harry, you'll help me. Oh thank you so much." Ginny threw herself onto Harry's side and started kissing his cheek grateful beyond belief. Thinking that Harry helping her was too good to be true.

"Don't thank me yet Ginny you might not like it?" harry said sadly

Ginny stopped and asked slowly "what do you have to do?" she knew it was too good to be true.

"I'll have to join you and me. Which will make you look my new body age and…"Harry paused, "then you will have to consummate the new body by giving me your virginity."

Ginny looked into Harry's face and thought back onto all the diary dreams she had had with Tom. With all the sex escapades Tom had had starting with the Slytherin girls he had tricked into being his girlfriends. then into rapping girls in their bums and forcing multiple girls to do sexual things in front of him. He had even shown her what it would be like if Harry had laid with her and as far as she was concerned having a sex dream in a diary was a lot more enjoyable then feeling herself up in her dormitory bed or in the girl's bathroom between classes.

"If…" Ginny paused as she swallowed her courage and said more firmly "If it's with you Harry it will be alright just be gentle. Ok?" Ginny asked.

"Alright Ginny get ready" Harry said rolling up his school robe's sleeves. He pulled his wand to a starting position and started doing one of the most advance wand weavings Ginny had ever seen then started a spell that sounded more like a complex song. Ginny felt a burning sensation in her belly soon though it had escalated to a stabbing pain it felt like she had thirty hot knives inside her belly.

She fell to the floor and cried out "stop harry it hurts stop!"

Harry didn't stop, if anything he only spoke louder to sound out Ginny's cries of pain and "stop". Ginny's pain increased until she felt like she was splitting in two. She finally fainted with a magnificent scream of pain that reverberated off the walls of the chamber.

When she came to she noticed two things her cloths under her robes were mostly gone. what was left was smoldering as if they had been burnt off by Harry's spell and her body was at least sixteen and her breasts which were hanging from her chest had increased to a least a large B cup as well as her hair was now long enough to go below the back of her knees but right now was pooled on the ground. She tried to stand up but she fell down again and looked back Harry was still weaving complex signs but instead of pain she felt an enormous pressure build up in her privates. It was an unsatisfyable burning feeling like she had never felt she went to reach between her legs to release the buildup but before she could pleasure herself she found that her hands were glued to the floor.

"What… what's going on Harry" Ginny asked completely frustrated wanting to complete her pleasuring. Ginny heard a loud lough "who said my name his Harry Ginny I took his body. Harry's gone and never coming back and I'm going to bond you to me like all the whores I had at school and you'll always want to fuck the living day lights out of me regardless of how much you hate me." Ginny looked around Harry had gotten right behind her. His pants around his ankles a fully erect penis. At its sight Ginny felt a few things, her pussy get dripping wet and a complete fear of the pain she was going to feel and the hate she felt for lord Voldermort.

Tom in Harry's body grabbed Ginny's thigh with one hand then with the other guided Harry's large thick pulsating cock into Ginny's pussy. She let out a muffled paining noise but tried to remain quite just to make sure Voldermort wouldn't get any pleasure from her moans of pain but her muffled sound didn't seem to make Voldermort any more likely to stop. "Oh so you're going to try and stop from me getting pleasure from this I don't think so bitch."

Voldermort shoved Harry's cock in and out as fast and as hard as possible Ginny thought she would be able to stand the first two thrusts but by the third she was begging for him to stop. Soon though Ginny was feeling something else though she tried her hardest Ginny's body started to feel pleasure from the rough romp that she was getting.

"That's it you little bitch take my thick meat stick like the whore you are" Voldermort hissed into Ginny's ear as he reveled in her cries of pain and "please, stop not so ruff." Voldermort was soon breathing hard and with each thrust he said a word, "YOU, LITTLE, BITCH, TAKE, THIS" and with the last word he came inside her then pulled out.

Voldermort chuckled silently" that's what you get bitch now your mine for all time you'll never…" voldermort's deep evil voice died off as he finished "escape?" Voldermort grabbed his head and let out a billowing scream as his red eyes turned green his eyes slammed shut and his head fell down to rest on his chest.

**End flashback**

"and that's what happened" Ginny said finishing the grueling tale, "and now I'll be joined to him forever, and I will start to want him more and more and soon I will be trying to track him down to try and shag him and then he'll use me to kill and and…" Ginny broke into a sob that made Harry's heart break. Harry looked down at his right hand as his left billowed off black smoke that he was sure was demonic power his right hand seemed to glow with angelic power it was glowing a faint white light harry touched Ginny's back and with a great intake of breath he felt the evil power that was over Ginny and with a jolting power like a surge of lightning Ginny and Harry felt the surge pass through them both and they both gasped as the surge built up.

Harry looked down his right hand was glowing brighter and brighter until like a wand snapping the bond was broken and a great rush of relief and release. Harry fell forward leaning over Ginny and she slowly laid flat on the cold slab her nipples becoming erect from the cold. as she lay their she said gently "harry, not that you are heavy or anything but Tom's spell that made me horny hasn't worn off yet and your um, member is still quite near my eager pussy."

Harry tried to get up but just fell back down onto Ginny. They both went "oomph" with an expelling of air. Sorry that took a lot of energy I don't think I should try and brake dark magic like that again harry brushed Ginny's side with his right hand and sensed the spell wasn't completely gone it had just been reset as he did this Ginny asked or rather said "it's not gone completely Harry you'll have to join yourself to me otherwise I'll go crazy that's what the spell would do." Harry kept his hand on her side just under her right breast hopping his "feeling" would tell him something else but it didn't.

"Harry either move your hand or be prepared to be pounced on." Ginny said sultrily. Instead of moving his hand harry brushed it up slightly getting his first feeling of a girls breast. Her skin was soft and silky and as harry brushed her breast Ginny leaned to the opposite side letting harry have a good view of her breast as he gently moved his hand to cup her breast and started to gently need it.

Ginny gave a gentle moan and she flipped over and grasped Harry's head as she kissed him on the mouth. She ran her tong over Harry's lips begging for entrance and was allowed it as she slid her tong into Harry's mouth she felt Harry's slip into her mouth and started tasting every corner of her mouth. Harry could taste the sweetness of Ginny's mouth her saliva tasted like a mix between honey and strawberries. Harry ran his other hand in between Ginny's thighs rubbing them gently she moaned into Harry's mouth and broke apart for a breath.

"Harry don't toy with me please give it to me" Ginny begged. Harry smiled he liked being asked to give Ginny release but he wasn't ready to give in yet. He ran the tips of his fingers up Ginny's thigh and slipped his middle finger to Ginny's slit. He ran his fingers up and down her pussy until Ginny was trying to reach down and stop harry but harry at that moment pushed his middle finger inside of her. Ginny let out a loud moan and as she did harry pushed his mouth to hers kissing her and pushing their rungs back into each other's mouths as harry fingered Ginny. Harry slipped his finger out of Ginny and ran his finger up her slit and felt her nub and started rolling it in circles. Ginny gave out loud moans again and again until she was gasping in great breaths unable to catch her breath. Harry broke their kiss and asked Ginny "does that feel good Ginny do you want to cum.

Ginny opened her eyes to look into Harry's and said short on breath "your making me go crazy with pleasure." She gasped out loud and grabbed Harry's neck as her hips began to buck wildly forcing Harry's head to the side of hers as she gave a loud moan and let out a long grinding buck against Harry's hand as she came. She looked up at Harry and said "that felt so amazing" harry hadn't exactly stopped moving his fingers but he gently licked Ginny's lips then moved in between Ginny's legs and slipped his middle finger back into Ginny's hot wet pussy then he began licking Ginny's clit almost immediately getting Ginny to cum again. She started bucking making it really difficult to continue his toying and as Harry started to lick up and down faster and faster Ginny clasped her thigh's to Harry's face as she came with each buck she squirted right onto Harry's mouth. She gave great gasps as she came all over Harry's face and as harry tasted her sweet juices he couldn't help but be reminded of a peach juice he had drank once. He coughed getting up from in between Ginny's leg "a little bit of warning next time love" Harry said to Ginny.

Ginny gave a slight giggle "sorry, that was the hardest I have ever cum. Your all covered" she smiled then pulled harry to her face and she started licking his face clean. "Mm mm, I taste good". It was Harry's turn to lough "if you like the taste of that I think I know something you'll like better."

Harry flipped over nest to Ginny his member had become hard yet again. Ginny looked down and licked her lips "mmm, definitely." Ginny bent over and licked the tip of Harry's dick. She wrapped her hand around his shaft and began to gently pump up and down as she continued to gently lick the tip. "Ginny don't play with me put it in your mouth please." Ginny looked up and smiled "you got it big boy." Ginny at that slipped the long hard cock deep into her wet lips. Harry felt her tight wet lips wrapped around his dick it was much better than using his hands but as she moved her mouth down she stopped just below the head of his cock and harry moaned. "Deeper Ginny deeper please." Harry begged. At this Ginny moaned something around Harry's cock then pushed another inch or so down. Harry could feel the back of Ginny's throat but he still was satisfied he gently put his hand on the back of her head and grabbed a fistful of hair and started to gently guide her head into a rhythm. Each time she went down he guided her deeper and deeper. She gagged when his cock slipped into the back of her throat the first time but after about the fourth time she started deep throating about six inches of his cock. Harry then said "that's amazing Ginny deeper just a little more you can almost get it all." Ginny mumbled around his cock again and pushed his cock the rest of the way in as it was all the way into her mouth she gently clamped her teeth around the base of his dick and moaned making vibrations stimulate all over Harry's penis.

Ginny then slowly very slowly sucked her way up to the tip of Harry's dick and with a slight pop Harry's dick popped out of Ginny's mouth, Ginny then looked up at Harry "you taste real good harry but I want your thick cream in my mouth." She licked her lips then pushed Harry's member deep into her mouth then into her throat reaching the base again and letting her teeth rest on the base as she hummed again vibrating his member again. She started doing it faster and faster Harry could feel himself approaching his edge he held it in as long as possible until he was about to explode, "I'm going to cum Ginny" harry said gripping the fistful of hair tighter. Ginny pushed Harry's dick into her throat again and has she pushed it to the back of her throat harry started spurting into Ginny's throat she swallowed spurt after spurt. When she thought he was done she pulled back but harry continued to cum over filling her mouth she pulled up catching two more spurts on her face she looked up into Harry's face and swallowed she looked down and sucked on the end of Harry's dick sucking up the rest of the cum swallowing it in a second then she rubbed the rest off of her face with her finger and then licked it off of her finger. "You were right harry you taste delicious but I think my other lips want to taste it to." Ginny had stood up above harry and spread the lips to her pussy drips of her cum fell onto Harrys belly and dick. Harry looked down he had cum more then he thought possible and yet he was becoming hard again. Ginny looked down almost giddy and soon was leaning down over Harry's member using her left hand to hold her up. Guiding him inside herself with her other hand.

Harry moaned he felt the tip of his member near Ginny's entrance and as it pushed inside her pussy harry was pleasantly surprised to feel that Ginny was extremely tight and as she slipped down harry felt a stop inside her which he didn't understand and as Ginny obviously felt it, her sweaty hand slipped on Harrys stomach and fell the rest of the way to the base of Harry's cock and harry felt the stop snap inside Ginny. Ginny's eyes had gone teary and harry understood why, "but I thought you had already you know lost it". Ginny looked down at Harry's right hand and said I guess you healed a little more than just an evil spell. You seemed to make me a virgin again.

Rather than being upset Ginny seemed to become extremely happy. "You get to be my first harry" she leaned down and gave Harry a kiss tonging him as she did so.

Harry looked up and smiled "if you want to we can stop".

"Not on your life mister potter" Ginny said starting to ride him slowly going up then slipping slowly back down with a slight look of pain on his face.

Harry couldn't believe how pleasurable this was as good as Ginny's blowjob felt this was ten times better she was tighter then he could believe and soon Ginny didn't have a look of pain but of pleasure.

"You're so big harry you feel amazing." Ginny said in between moans of pleasure.

Harry had reached to Ginny's side grasping it while needing one of her breasts leading her up and down with more and more speed. Ginny was soon bouncing up and down on him moaning louder and louder harry could feel Ginny's pussy tighten as she broke over her edge and started squirting all over his crutch. She moaned "harry" as she fell forward but kept moving milking her orgasm to the last bit. She looked at harry and smiled "I'm not done yet baby" she said sexily.

"I didn't think so" harry gasped out barley able to get it out. Ginny smiled and grabbed Harrys hand at her side and moved it to her bum. As she did this she bent over and whispered into his ear "I like it in the bum you know harry I like to play with both of my holes when I finger myself." At this she took Harry's hand sucked his middle finger until it was soaking wet and guided Harry's hand to her backside until his middle finger was at her ass hole. She then pushed Harry's middle finger gently into her ass and harry then took over and pushed the rest of his finger deeper into her ass until it was fully submerged into it. Her ass was hot and tight not like her pussy it wasn't wet per say it was more like feeling the inside of your mouth when its only slightly damp. Ginny moaned and harry soon was pulling his finger out and back into Ginny's ass making her feel hotter and hotter. The thought of what this meant as Ginny rode Harry was not lost on him he got the feeling that if he asked she would let him fuck her in her ass this idea got him right to the edge and he noticed as he fingered her he could feel inside her ass his dick pushing up against her anal track his finger gently rubbing his cock as she rode him. Ginny's pussy got tighter and tighter every time harry pushed his finger into her ass. Soon he and she were both moaning louder and louder Ginny again bouncing up and down on harry. With harry thrusting up into each of her bounces while he pushed his finger inside her ass. Ginny and Harry moaned each other's names as they both came Ginny squeezing both Harry's finger and dick tightly as harry released spurt after spurt of cum inside her. Ginny continued milking harry until he was completely spent she then slowly got off and looked down to see herself leak more of his cum out of her now royally fucked cunt.

"thanks harry that felt amazing" Ginny said into the floor she had flipped over her knees tired beyond belief she had never felt so good in her life like she was full beyond her wildest dreams though she thought to herself that she wouldn't mind trying that huge dick inside another whole.

Harry though wasn't done he placed his right hand on Ginny and knowing that the link between them was now permanent he couldn't help but again see her ass and want to try it out. He got behind her and lifted her up into a kneeling position. "I think I have one more in me if you don't mind."

Ginny looked back with a grin and asked "what did you have in mind baby"

Harry grinned back then reached forward and pushed his middle finger back into her ass. Ginny gasped out loud. Then once harry stopped moving his finger said "alright I guess I can give you all my virginities but remember I haven't had anything up their but a finger so your going to have to be gentle, Alright."

Harry was ecstatic that's just what he wanted to hear "don't worry Ginny I won't lose control I just want to be with you in every way possible. At that Ginny turned around and slipped Harry's erect cum covered cock into her mouth again until it reached the back of her mouth. She took a deep breath and pushed the rest of it in. after she pulled it out harry noticed she hadn't sucked her spit off of him this time lubing him up. She then turned round and guided his cock by holding the base until the tip pushed up against her entrance. Harry held still and gently started to push as Ginny pushed back on him, at first harry thought there would be no way for him to fit but as soon as he thought this he herd Ginny spit into her hand and she reached back and rubbed her ass with it, Then again to rub more onto Harry's dick. After this she gave one forceful push and Harry's thick cock slipped in about two inches. Ginny gave a loud gasp and stopped moving harry tried to push forward to get deeper but stopped when Ginny placed her hand on his stomach and said "don't move yet, it hurts let me get used to it." After about what seemed like an hour to harry she moved her hand and said "ok but do it real slowly stop once you're all the way in."

Harry slowly pushed into her ass it was incredibly tight he thought this must be what it's like to have a rubber band around your cock as he pushed slowly into Ginny. He braced himself up against her bum with his hands. When he was half way in Ginny gave a slight moan of pain "are you all the way in yet". Harry looked down he was barely half way in "I'm only about half way do you want to stop?"

Ginny turned her head around and said "fuck no" and with that shoved his cock the rest of the way in to the base. From the look of pain on her face Harry guessed she wished she hadn't done that. Harry took Ginny's chin and turning it as much as he could and leaning as far forward as he could kissed her lips then said "I love you Ginny Wesley and your mine forever in every way possible" this most of helped for Ginny smiled and began gently rocking back and forth on the base of Harry's dick. After a few thrusts she started doing it more and more every few thrusts spitting on her hand and rubbing the base of Harry's cock with her spit. Soon Ginny and harry were thrusting in true earnest the spit forgotten for at least the last twelve thrust harry reached around Ginny and began playing with her breast with one hand and her clit with the other. Ginny was soon moaning out load her moans reverberated around the chamber as harry let out his own moans and as harry played with Ginny she began to cum rocking just on the base of his cock faster than ever before. As she came harry could feel a slight trickle leak down his hand and Ginny's ass seemed to clamp down around his cock. This was as much as harry could take and he released another giant load into Ginny's ass.

Both Ginny and harry now fully exhausted lay down next to each other. "You won't ever leave me will you harry?" Harry had to think about this though he knew he now was in love with Ginny he had the nagging suspicion that what tom had done would not be the last time he had to deal with the pieces of soul in his body. "Ginny I got to tell you something…"

Harry explained about how he had died and the angle and demon within him. Ginny dint freak out and she didn't even mind when harry went into lavishing detail about the angle and demons sexy bodies.

"Well I guess I won't mind sharing you harry as long as you tell me before you go and do any of these carnal desires with your inner demon and angle." Harry laughed but as he did he felt a presence behind him.

"Well I'm glad to see you have some sense girlly." Female voices said behind harry. Both Ginny and harry jumped up and pulled their wands. behind them stood both Maloney and Marry clothed in their respective dresses.

"Maloney, Marry what are you doing here." Harry asked looking between the both of them.

"Well we couldn't just sit back and watch you bind yourself to another women without coming and meeting her ourselves now could we?" answered Maloney

"Just consider your selves lucky that we didn't join you in the middle of that little sex romp you two had. It must have been at least two hours' worth of sex, Maloney wanted to join in but I thought I would let you join without any interruptions so I stopped her." Marry said quite fondly like the idea had crossed her mind as well, "by the way I'm Marry and this is Maloney" Marry added pointing at herself and Maloney.

"So your Harry's angle and demon?" Ginny asked quite impressed with their double-D breasts and bodies.

"you can just call us his guardians if you like but for now all we came to tell you is that we approve harry and next time you two go and do something like this you better invite us or else…"Maloney said. "but on a cheerier note you two should get the hell out of this dank and dark place I suggest you go see your madam Pomfrey she'll have lodes of questions just don't tell anyone about us its more trouble than it's worth."

Both Ginny and harry left the chamber and as they walked Maloney and Marry seemed to turn into mist, colored like their respective dresses and seep into Harry's body. They both found Ron with Professor Lockhart and Fawkes.

"What the hell happened to the two of you?" Ron asked dumbfounded.

"later man, later" harry said too tired for words he looked at Fawkes and said "ready to go Fawkes we need a ride out of here and at that the four of them grabbed hold of each other and then harry gently grabbed Fawkes' tail feathers and flew out of the chamber right up the way they had come.

As they hit the bathroom floor harry faintly herd moaning Myrtle say something about "it's too bad He didn't make you into a ghost you could have had the toilet next to me."

As they exited the bathroom harry fell unconscious right to the floor in between the bathroom and hall. When he awoke he found himself laying in the hospital wing with Ginny right next to his side and Hermione on the other Ron was over by his family watching them with eyes that told harry he was jealous yet again though harry couldn't figure why he would be jealous of harry fainting for no reason.

Madam Pomfrey came over and said exasperated finally mister potter what has happened to you and miss. Weasley harry looked down at his hands they both were emanating their powers again he looked at Hermione and sensed a change in her magic he brushed her arm slightly with his right hand and felt the magical cat blood that now cursed through her blood. "I would rather not answer that." Stated harry firmly.

"well that is too bad Mr. Potter as I need answers your blood isn't normal anymore and your saliva has animagus properties what did you do in that chamber Dumbledore went down to find out so you might as well tell me. Harry looked blankly back into her face.

"Madam Pomfrey if I told you, you wouldn't believe me for a second." Harry said sadly shaking his head gently back and forth but stopping once his head started to pound.

As harry shoke his head Dumbledore nearly kicked the doors to the hospital wing open and he rushed right to harry holding a chicken egg in one hand. "Do you mind telling me what this is Harry?" everyone in the room stood aghast it wasn't often you herd Dumbledore ask a question of someone.


	3. Harry's summer

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Authors note: this story is expected to have violence, sexual themes, and other things be for warned p.s. I suffer from a slight case of dyslexia so bear with me if theirs mistakes in my writing.**

Dumbledore sat down next to Harry's bed. "So harry do you know what this is." Dumbledore asked handing the egg over to harry.

Harry mistakenly grabbed it with his right hand allowing him to feel all the spells on the egg and the ones Dumbledore had cast to also figure out what the egg was. Harry could feel all the spells involved in a ritual for the making of a basilisk though it seemed that the creature inside was not any normal basilisk he could feel that the one in this egg had a hood much like a cobra but would grow to three times the size of the snake he had just fought in just under a few weeks. Harry decided on the safest route not wanting to explain his new abilities. "I have no idea Professor Dumbledore I would guess a chicken egg."

Dumbledore shook his head dismissively "well I suspected as much harry, it is an infant Basilisk egg a king basilisk to be quite exact. This chicken has been changed to become a king basilisk and if I were to put it under a toad I would get one of the most deadly living creatures in the world. Its poison much worse than what now flows through your veins and even more dangerous than the acid that the creature that inhabits the chicken known only as an Alalisk demon."

Miss Weasley at this interrupted Dumbledore "then shouldn't we destroy it Dumbledore kill it before it turns into a deadly creature."

Dumbledore smiled at Mrs. Weasley "my idea exactly molly but Harry will have to decide because he did indeed defeat the two creatures inside the chamber of secrets, three if you add in Lord Voldermort's left over essence."

"But Dumbledore it can't be left to someone as young as harry…" molly argued

"Molly harry has saved the life of your daughter tonight, killed a basilisk, an Alalisk, and not to mention one of the most dangerous wizards at large to date. There is deep magic on this egg and only harry will be able to destroy this egg now that his magic is fused with it."

Holding the egg harry sensed something from it something like the fact that the demon its self wasn't evil it was just hunger embodied and if not for evil masters it could be easily trained into something genuinely good. "Professor?" Harry looked into Dumbledore's eyes as he turned toward him. "Would you mind giving this to your phoenix to look after? I would like it to be hatched by your phoenix I think with something so good hatching it…" harry paused not wanting to let Dumbledore know how harry knew that in this way the ritual on the egg would change it into something else though he wasn't sure what. "Umm that is I think that if it isn't hatched by a toad shouldn't it come out as something other than a basilisk?" harry finished thinking he might of made it sound like he was unsure of himself at least he hopped.

"Hmmm, yes I suppose that would work harry. A very in genius solution if I do say so myself, I'm surprised you thought of it and not me." Dumbledore said looking straight at harry looking like he was trying to catch harry shifting oddly or twitching letting him know he was hiding something. "Well if you'll give it to me you can go down to the feast I have already explained what happened to you and miss. Weasley you two should not leave each other's sides it seems something has bound you two with some sort of magic I cannot identify."

Harry nodded slowly hopping that Dumbledore didn't know exactly how they were bound as he thought it he herd Maloney's voice say in his ear "he has no idea don't worry just go with it."

"Right well then I'll get going professor." Harry got up from the bed noticing that as he stood he was in a hospital wing robe and nothing else "but first I'll get dressed."

The others stood up and left him alone in his little bed that had been segmented off with some of the curtains that madam Pomfrey had used earlier that year. He herd the rest of the people leave or at least what he thought was the rest for as he exited he saw Ginny waiting for him just outside the doors to the hospital wing, but as he went to turn and go from around the curtain Dumbledore grabbed Harry's left hand's wrist and pulled harry right up next to him.

"Harry my boy," Dumbledore grabbed his wand and placed it to Harry's wrist then to Harry's surprise it glowed, "it would seem your body has just turned 16 I will be picking you up from your aunt and uncles place this year and bringing you to the Weasley's I think probably soon before they leave for Egypt this summer. Mr. Weasley informed me that they just won a bit of gold before you go with them. I suggest you get some gold form you vaults." At this he released harry and waved him on his way.

After many thanks from Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Weasley harry went and sat down with Ginny. Hermione came and joined them and as they ate in silence harry noticed all the odd looks he was getting from everybody none the lease Ron who seemed to be glaring in his direction and grinding his teeth. For once harry was glade the year was almost over.

On the way home harry and Ginny were left alone in their train compartment until Hermione joined them and then later half way through the trip George and Fred came in and sat with them. "What's up, you two." Asked harry uninterested.

"Getting annoyed with Ron" said George. "He's being a real prat talking about you and how you changed our sister and well…"George paused unsure of how to continue. "How you seem to of got some real dark powers lately." Added Fred.

"What, why does it matter if I'm older looking?" asked Ginny.

"Well Ron was always stupid about girl and boy friend stuff you know how protective he has always been." Answered Fred. "So now he's all worried that you're going to start gallivanting around sleeping with any guy you can get your hands on." George said looking away from her face.

Harry looked to his side just in time to quickly turn it away Ginny had pulled her wand out and stormed out of the compartment in such a furry she blasted the glass door apart showering them in glass. Screaming Ron's name as she traveled down the hall.

Hermione fixed the door with a wave and said nonchalant "Ron should know not to piss her off, he's going to be hexed into a pile of bits." George and Fred nodded in agreement, "we tried to tell him" said Fred, "but he wouldn't hear it" finished George.

As harry was sure Ginny was fuming at Ron he wasn't surprised that he felt angry but he also felt her anger which made him more surprising than his own anger. He surmised that he could feel her emotions or at least her strong emotions.

About ten minutes later Ginny came back in with her knee length hair following behind her in a much better mood. She came back in sat down and snuggled up to harry. Both George and Fred coughed slightly but stopped at Ginny's glare, "do you two disapprove my choice in men also?" Ginny asked irate.

Both Fred and George said at the same time "not at all, harry is a fine man. Congratulations to the both of you." Both George and Fred shook harry and Ginny's hands congratulatory.

When harry arrived outside the train he wasn't surprised to see Dudley's face break into shock nor was he surprised to see the same from both his aunt and uncle. His aunt and cousin were deadly silent the entire drive back to private drive but nothing was scary about their looks it was more of fear than anything else and Vernon had a look of extreme concentration on his face. When they arrived at the house they bustled harry inside not wanting to try and explain the boy's strange "growth" spurt.

"Boy! What is the meaning of THIS?" uncle Vernon said flailing his hands in Harry's direction. Harry was now much taller than all of them but aunt petunia.

"Well, it was a bit of magic…" harry said knowing what he was saying was not something they would want to here.

"DO NOT use that word in my house BOY!" Vernon roared at Harry. "Your unnaturalness will not be mentioned under my roof." Vernon brought back his hand to back hand harry as he hadn't done since he was a small boy. Unfortunately for uncle Vernon, Harry was not going to take any more abuse from his distant muggle family.

As Vernon's hand drew close to harry he reached out instinctively, grabbing Vernon by his wrist he twisted it then bent his arm at his elbow to force his hand behind his back at such a hard angle that Vernon was forced to keel over in a sort of standing and bent over position. Uncle Vernon let out a loud grown of pain and tried to free his wrist. At Vernon's small movements harry twisted harder and Vernon stopped trying to free his hand.

"Now you listen here you miserable excuse for a man! I will not be struck by you or by my despicable cousin any more. If you or he try it again ill brake your arms in more places than any x-ray will be able to show." To emphasize his point Harry twisted his uncle's wrist right to the point of braking with the extreme skill of a man who had tortured people for a living. Harry wasn't sure where he got this knowledge but he knew that this was again from inside him like his knowledge of demons and rituals that so few even in the magical world knew of.

"Release me boy." Vernon grunted out panting heavily unable to move without causing himself pain.

"Then agree that you and Dudley will not try to hurt me. SWEAR it on your blood and names." Harry commanded loudly in Vernon's ear.

"Fine boy. Fine, I swear it. Just release me for bloody hell." His uncle panted out wanting the pain to end.

"Use your name Uncle or this pain will be much worse." Harry threatened.

"I Vernon Dursley swear that I will not harm you." Vernon said quite formally and as he said it Harry's right hand seemed to glow bright white but just like before only he seemed to be able to see it.

Harry released his uncle. Immediately he turned around and reached his fist back to punch harry but as his hand flew forward it hit some sort of field that had seemed to pull Vernon's fist right back at him and hit him directly in the face breaking his nose.

"Oomph" Vernon let out as he fell back word. He looked up at Harry's face blood trickling from his nose with a sadistic grin. "You've cast magic they'll chuck you out of that school of yours now boy."

It was Harry's turn to smile back even broader and more sadistic his grin seemed to dampen his uncles mood for his uncles smile soon faded. "No I didn't do any magic uncle."

"Don't lie to me boy, my fist didn't smash into my face for nothing." Uncle Vernon shouted back.

"Oh it didn't, I don't hear any owls flying in to give me a letter." Harry paused to emphasize his point. "You see uncle when you swore to me you wouldn't harm me you cast your own bit of magic it's called a blood bounded agreement. This version being simply verbal it should only last a few years or so but none the less if you ever try to hurt me in any way it will bounce back and affect you. The magic will come from your very blood and the more you do it the less life you'll have to live. You see when a muggle uses magic his very life line is shortened and depending on just how much of a muggle they are. it might shorten their life by a few hours or by a few years so I suggest you not try that again as we both know the magic in me is from not your side we are not blood not even a little. You will now die at least I would guess three years earlier than you would of."

Vernon looked flabbergasted though it didn't look like he was willing to deny what harry said. "Well uncle, aunt I'll be going up to my room. in a couple of days I will be leaving for the Wesley's, that is my friend's house, so I will be out of your hair and none of the neighbors need know what lives in your house." At this harry left the entrance hall and went up to his room with his trunk and owl Hedwig.

Harry sat down on his bed and looked down at his hands. He had never attacked his family before never even dared to try and take on his uncle, but down stairs he had defeated him easily. He stared at his hands wondering where such emotions had come from the willingness to fight back to defend himself like this. To hate and know such things that not even Dumbledore knew of.

The week went by fast harry only going out at night finding food whenever he wanted it in the fridge but not once had he seen hide nor hair of his muggle relations. On the seventh day of waiting Hedwig returned with a letter from Dumbledore it told him that tomorrow he would be by at twelve to collect him and that he must have his school things ready to leave. Harry had already readied his things. not having unpacked, he packed the rest of the magical things he had left at his relatives house over the school year, books he hadn't needed but now he was taking it all he had a feeling that he would not be returning here any time soon.

The next day harry awoke at ten past ten waking so excited he couldn't contain it. Somewhere far off in the back of his head he could feel Ginny excited as well she wanted to see harry she had big news. Harry was pacing back and forth unable to contain his excitement continuing to check his trunk for all his things as well as his hiding places around the room for anything he might of forgotten rechecking hiding places he had checked three times already.

Harry heard the doorbell ring down stairs. He found himself happier than he had felt in years.

**Author's notes: well I was surprised by how many people were reading this so I decided to get up what I have for this chapter ill start work on the next one as soon as I can. Please review and let me know what you think of it so far.**


	4. The inner demons our out

Down stairs harry saw framed by the light outside a very apparent wizard there stood Dumbledore towering over Harry's family.

"hello harry" Dumbledore said smiling up at the now towering harry who at the top step looked like some sick form of statue his hair seemed to of grown longer down to the mid of his back it also seemed to of tied itself in a braid without harry really realizing it.

"I like what you have done with your hair though I would say it's quite a different look." Dumbledore said referring to the state of his hair.

Harry reached up and upon feeling the braid lifted it to his eyes he was a surprised as anyone he hadn't noticed that his hair had grown so much it surprised him more than anything else about his new powers or the fact that he had spent almost every evening talking to Maloney and Marry.

"I" harry looked down at Dumbledore's smiling face "I hadn't noticed it had grown at all." Harry said smiling back not really knowing why.

"Disgraceful" aunt Petunia said under her breath "looks just like a criminal."

"Well harry before we leave I'll have to have a word with your family it will just take a moment" Dumbledore said motioning for harry to join them.

As harry descended the stairs his family and Dumbledore went into the siting room where a boarded up fireplace with an electric one stood. Dumbledore sat down with Harry's family sitting across from him. Harry stood in the opening to the room watching the Dursley's fidget at such a wizardly looking man sitting in their living room.

"unfortunately your nephew will not be returning here this coming year," Dumbledore paused at this noticing the glee that showed in their faces, "you see he will be of age this coming birthday, as you no doubt noticed he has aged and gone through some sort of transformation. Once he is seventeen he will be of age which will of course mean the protection that stopped the dark load from finding him here will be over normally I would have him simply return here and the protection would continue but seeing as there is some sort of weird magic going on I have decided to allow harry to take his birth right and take his potter inheritance that has been in Gringotts waiting for him."

"My, wait I have more stuff in Gringotts?" harry asked incredibly.

"oh, did I forget to mention it?" Dumbledore asked scratching his nose and looking away from harry "well I thought it best that you not know about it so you didn't try and live on your own prematurely but now that it is obvious you can take care of yourself…" Dumbledore seemed lost for words unable to properly tell Harry that he had been hiding his family's own inheritance.

"And why is it that I am just hearing about this professor?" Harry asked more venomously than he had intended.

"Yes well," Dumbledore answered "like I said it's obvious now that you can handle yourself so you'll be getting your family's house and gold and all the other things that go along with being the head of the potter family."

"Wait the potter house I thought the house was destroyed when my parents died?" harry asked fiercely though he seemed less peeved now that he saw that Dumbledore could no longer stop him from inheriting his inheritance any longer.

"No of course it wasn't Harry." Dumbledore said quite surprised "your parents were hiding in Godric's hollow in a home I supplied for them. Your father's family's home was not destroyed and is in good condition. I believe a goblin by the name of Griphook is in charge of the estate and its holdings."

"The boy has a home of his own" Vernon asked wishfully and with a greedy glint in his eyes.

At this harry glared his uncle down "remember uncle your promise." At mention of the spell Vernon quilled under Harry's stare and his aunt and cousin looked at his fearing face hopping that he would say something to defend them. Vernon had always been the bravest of them and now seeing his defeat obviously made the others even less likely to speak out in front of this new Harry and the most wizardly wizard they had ever seen.

Dumbledore looked between Harry and Vernon and shrugged not understanding why he quieted at such a simple threat from his nephew who he had always been the bully of. "Well I guess we will be on our way then Harry if you'll go and get your things."

Harry and Dumbledore left into the garden not out in front of number 4 private drive. Once in the back Dumbledore gripped Harry's shoulder and said "we will be disapparateing from here directly to the Weasley's." Dumbledore gave a twist and harry felt the horrible feeling of being forced through an extremely tight rubber tube when he opened his eyes again he saw in front of him the door to the Burrow in front of them and standing in the door frame Ginny her body framed by the light coming from the inside of the house. Her red hair framed her face giving her a striking beauty that nearly cleared Harry's head of thinking about his family inheritance.

"Well I'll be seeing you harry have a good summer and be sure not to get into too much trouble." Dumbledore said who had released Harry's shoulder and before harry could say good bye gave a swift turn and disappeared yet again with a loud crack.

"Come on Harry come inside before it gets much darker." Ginny called jovially at harry.

Harry gave a great smile and dragged his trunk indoors with Hedwig hooting happily in her cage hanging from his other hand and his broom sticking out from inside his trunk. As harry entered the kitchen he saw sitting at the table the entire Weasley family short two Ron and Charlie though there was someone he hadn't met before he thought it most of been bill though he had always imagined bill to be another nerdy Weasley there was no other way to describe this guy but cool. His hair was similar to his current style though his was not braded but just tied in a ponytail.

"Ah... hi, where's Ron?" harry asked curios for most of the family seemed to just be sitting down for dinner.

"Ron? He ah had to leave for a trip to our great aunts…" Mrs. Weasley said with a note of sadness.

"Yeah right mom the stupid git left in a huff. After having a row with mum and dad" said Bill, "by the way names Bill Harry, love the hair" he added with a flick of his ponytail.

"Yeah like yours to bill" harry said, though Mrs. Weasley looked like she was ready to pull her wand out and cut it.

"So what's up with the hair Harry?" George asked. "Yeah it's real cool looking but wasn't it ear length a week ago?" Fred asked

"Yeah well it seems its having some sort of growth spurt behind my back didn't even notice it until earlier this night." Harry said smiling.

Mr. Weasley sat there smiling with one of the broadest grins harry had ever seen. "Tomorrow well go to Gringotts to collect our gold and Dumbledore said you would want to go to collect some of your own gold as well."

"Yes well Dumbledore let me know that apparently I have the potter inheritance to collect and that I wouldn't have to live with my stupid muggle family anymore." Harry said smiling back

The rest of the Weasley's all started congratulating him except for Mr. and Mrs. Weasley who both asked each other some questions in hushed voices, "I thought Dumbledore said he couldn't handle that since he wasn't of age. I was assured that nothing would of let harry get his inheritance early. That Dumbledore had receded that loop whole so that even though harry was the last living member of the line he couldn't get his inheritance until he was of age."

"Dumbledore thinks that I can handle myself now. Also apparently magically I will be of age this coming July." Harry answered, both Mr. and Mrs. Weasley looked up realizing that harry had obviously overheard there whispered conversation not quite sure how he herd them over the small ruckus of the other Weasley children who had been in deep conversation with harry at that exact second.

"How did you hear us harry?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Just another one of my many new talents." Said Harry turning his head, "so where am I sleeping then?" Harry asked looking into Ginny's eyes. Ginny smiled then turned to her Mother and father.

"Well how bought it mom can he stay where we talked about?" Ginny asked obviously not wanting Harry to know what they were talking about.

"Absolutely not! I already told you it will not happen under my roof." Mrs. Weasley said loudly and hotly, "back me up author."

"Molly there both almost of age all we can hope is that Harry is a respectable head of a family and won't do the dishonorable thing." Mr. Weasley said looking at harry with a grimace that nothing harry could think of explained why he was looking at him like that for.

"Um what are you three talking about?" Harry asked confused. The rest of the family seemed to of gone silent as well.

It was bill who spoke first breaking the few minutes of silence, "the spell that joined you and my sister is a goblin slaver spell, no one was sure how it was cast as no wizard has ever been able to cast it except the one who must not be named."

"What! Harry exclaimed how do I break it?" He asked really worried for once about what he had done.

"Well normally when the slaver dies so does the spell except according to my pals at Gringotts said that this spell is an extremely virulent version that was only used for sex slaves…" Bill said pausing to let the serious of the situation sink in, "it can't be broken my sister is forever joined to you and according to ancient wizard customs if a female of an old wizard family is slaved to another then the other house can only hope that the one doing the slaving treats the new slave as an equal and not as a servant."

Harry sat quite until Ginny spoke up "and like I said I don't mind being your slave one bit after all once the goblin explained that you have to now take care of me I was sure that I would be fine, you're a good and honorable man and I'm sure you won't take advantage of me or anything like that. I mean it's really good news now I will have to spend the rest of my life with you that's all…" Ginny said most jubilantly.

"So if this is all decided what is it that's not happening, what is every one upset about?" harry asked nervous not wanting to hear any more bad news.

"well you see Harry as is in tradition in this type of situation the slaver has the right to sleep in any of his slaves quarters that is there bedrooms, so according to standard traditions you have to sleep in either one of your slaves rooms or one of your own room but the slave has to sleep with you or near you in case you need them." Mr. Weasley said as if it was just another day in the office not being perturbed by it at all. Apparently having Harry immediately offer to free his daughter made him realize that harry couldn't possibly have wanted to force her into this type of situation.

Again there was a deep silence "so I have to sleep with Ginny?" harry asked breaking the silence.

"Well don't make it sound like they're putting a wand to your back or anything." Ginny said hotly.

"I didn't mean it like that you know that." Harry retorted waiting for someone to give it to him in plain English.

"Yes harry you will forever more be forced to sleep in the same room as our little sister" said Fred standing up and putting his hand on his sisters shoulder. George stood up next to her and waving his hand like a butcher over a piece of meat, "yes I know it's not like she is prime roast or anything I can see why you would have such reverence to spending a night with this." George said with a straight face in Harry's direction.

"You to stop it" Mrs. Weasley said irritated with the twins joke "and like I have said if I had my way those two wouldn't be allowed in a room alone together."

"Molly we have discussed this already according to ancient wizard laws we can't keep her from harry unless we pay a subjective fee of seven hundred galleons per hour and you know we can't afford that." Mr. Weasley said ending Mrs. Weasley's argument.

"Well I mean if you don't want us to spend the night together we don't have to." Harry said trying to not get on the bad side of someone who had treated him so well over the last year.

"No harry you will have to spend the night with Ginny but I swear If she ends up pregnant you will suffer all the consciences." Mrs. Weasley said in a threatening tone that made Harry's stomach turn.

Harry gulped some air "well I'm really tired I guess you can show me up to your room now." Harry said to Ginny. She nodded and grabbed Harry's owl cage and started up the stairs with harry in tow. Harry was amazed he had never been in a wizards house before the stairs were very steep off the first landing Ginny turned to the door and opened the door inside was Ginny's room It was pretty simple. One window overlooking the garden, a wardrobe with three draws, and a queen sized bed with hangings in a colorful forest green with covers to match, and across from the bed a full body mirror. Harry sat his trunk down in front of the bed then set Hedwig's cage on top of it releasing her to go and hunt.

"Well I think we should join the others for dinner before we go to sleep." Harry said turning round to see Ginny shutting the door.

"Yes but first I'm going to show you that you're not going to get much sleep when we get here." Ginny flung herself at harry and kissed him passionately holding him in her arms. She soon had Harry French kissing her and moaning as she rubbed the outside of his jeans with her left hand.

"Wait" Harry said pulling Ginny away from him "we have to go eat Ginny it will be too obvious if we started now."

"Fine but when we get back you better give it to me; I've been remembering our night in the chamber with joyful remembrance." Ginny placed her hand in between her legs underneath the white night gown she was wearing. She then brought her hand up to Harry's mouth and pushed her middle finger into his mouth, Harry could taste her sweet peachy taste upon her finger. Ginny left the room leaving harry standing there with an enormous pressure built up in his jeans.

Harry walked down stairs the Weasley's had taken a seat around their table leaving harry a spot next to Ginny. Harry took his seat in front of them was a table laden with dishes that had not been there a few minutes ago at least harry thought couldn't of been. He sat and started pilling food onto his plate eating everything in sight.

Ginny sat next to harry slowly poking her food with one fork while the other rested on her thigh the one closest to harry. As harry ate he felt her hand slowly brush up his thigh rubbing against his hard member that was constrained in his pants. "So mum when will we leave for Egypt?" Ginny asked as she reached up and undid Harry's pants without any trouble at all.

"We'll be leaving day after tomorrow Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny's hand was now down Harry's pants pulling his hard cock out so that she could rub his large cock with her bare hand.

Harry choked slightly on his food as Ginny started rubbing him with such skill that he couldn't believe she had been a virgin a few weeks ago. Ginny started at his tip her soft hands rubbing the hood of his erect penis. Rubbing faster and faster going slowly down the base of Harry's dick then back to the top to rub the hood again.

As harry was finally nearing his peak Ginny pulled her hand away and harry couldn't help but look for why she had stopped. Underneath the table she had reached in-between her legs again Harry could see her fingers pushing deep inside herself as she asked her father to pass the gravy. After covering the tips of her fingers with her cum she reached for Harry's member again and started rubbing fast and hard the wetness sending a shocking bit of pleasure through Harry's body.

Harry clenched his utensils as he began squirting into Ginny's hand she had reached the top of his penis holding her hand over his tip to catch every bit. After harry stopped she took her cum drenched hand and quickly scraped Harry's cum onto her food, and to Harry's amazement started eating her food with true excitement truly savoring Harry's own special sauce.

Ginny after finishing the bulk of the "food" took her spoon and scraped the rest up. Then looking directly at harry she put the spoon into her mouth and sucked half of Harry's cum off the spoon. She then looked down at the spoon and then at harry, then getting harry to follow the spoons movements she planed it in-between her legs and slowly pressed it into her wet lower lips.

Harry let in a large amount of air not sure what to do. Ginny leaned over and whispered in his ear "now harry be sure to suffer the consciences if I end up pregnant." Ginny said with a smile.

Harry swallowed hard then reached in between Ginny's legs and pushed the utensil deeper into her pussy getting a small gasp from her.

Ginny reached down and removed the spoon from between her legs then very slowly moved it to her mouth and sucked the now wet spoon clean. Ginny smiled as she removed the spoon from her mouth and said out loud "delicious"

"Well thank you Ginny dear." Mrs. Weasley said discreetly not paying attention to anything that had just happened between Harry and Ginny. Ginny giggled as she began eating the rest of the food on her plate.

After dinner the whole Weasley family wished each other good night which for harry was a strange occurrence normally after dinner he would be in the kitchen cleaning the dishes as aunt Petunia clicked her tong behind his back making sure every tiny bit of filth was gone. "Well yeah I guess good night then." Harry said oddly as harry and Ginny went to her room.

Ginny closed the door and as she did harry griped her by her shoulders and swung her around. "What was that about Ginny?" harry asked exasperated he had enjoyed the experience but nearly fainted at having gotten off as the rest of the family ate their dinner.

"Well I was horny and you were so I thought I would help you out." Ginny said looking straight into Harry's eyes. "You liked it didn't you?"

"That is not the point." Harry said in a horse whisper as he heard someone going up the stairs.

"Don't worry about it baby he's just upset he couldn't help you." Both Ginny and harry had to turn round standing by Harry's trunk was Maloney in a crimson night dress that barley came down below her privates only hiding them as long as she didn't sway too much, though she was doing quite a bit of swaying.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny asked surprised

"This" Maloney said walking strait up to Ginny then cupping her face in her hand and kissing Ginny very passionately. It obviously had some sort of effect on Ginny for through there bonded feelings he felt a heat in his midriff that wasn't his. Harry stared as at first Ginny stood stock still but after a half a second, kissed Maloney back opening her mouth and pushing there tongs at each other. Watching two girls kissing Harry surmised was any guys wet dream but watching a hot demon with great black bat wings folded behind her back as she made out with your girlfriend was something of legends. Harry stood with his mouth open as he watched, only to hear a small noise like a cough but too quiet and clear to be one.

Harry turned his head to see Marry in a white night gown that came down to her ankles her hair covering parts of her face having let it down. It gave harry the impression of an extremely shy person. "Hi harry" Marry said quietly.

"um hi marry what are you two doing here?" harry glanced back at Ginny and Maloney they had started to lay on the bed as Maloney needed Ginny's right breast as she kissed her hard.

"Well we did tell you that the bonding made some of our… carnal desires…" she had whispered carnal desires like she didn't want anyone to know what she was about to do. She swallowed hard then leaned forward closer to Harry's face. "Do you love me?"

Harry stared at marry utterly surprised by her question "what?" harry asked but saw the error of it right away, Marry's eyes had filled with tears. "I mean we barley know each other…" though as harry said it he felt a pain in his chest that made him want to stop marry from crying a familiar feeling he got whenever he looked at Ginny. He didn't quite understand why but he reached out with his right hand and placed it on Marry's left arm.

As he did this he got the sudden urge to do this. "I don't know how I know it but I love all three of you?" Harry said looking at the three girls he was in a room with. Not knowing how he sent his feelings through his angel arm directly into marry and as he did so the energy seemed to shock marry. For as it entered her he white wings opened stretching back as she arched her back the energy having given her some sort of shock of energy and power. Through his arm he felt Marry's feeling for him and he understood why she asked if he loved her.

It was not so that she would get him to say that he loved her no she had suspected that he wouldn't she thought that he would have a form of attraction to her but that they would be forced to do carnal things without any true feelings in evolved but what she wanted more than anything was to fall in love with a mortal. That she had always found stories of mystical creatures falling in love with men extremely tempting and always imagined if she wasn't honor bound to do good that she would search the world over for a good man. Than harry felt what she felt for harry she had fallen in love with him all the things he had done she had gone through his mind his memories she had spent his life with him in his memories and in turn had found him to be a such a honorable man with such pain in his life yet he had feelings that she accounted impossible for mortals to feel.

Marry looked into Harry's eyes having him send his direct feelings into her was enough to make her break down Harry loved her he loved them in a way that no normal man should be able to especially one with so much hate and evil involved in the tempering of his life.

"your amazing harry" Marry leaned forward and kissed harry but in the kiss was more than the love he had been feeling the kiss was Marry's emotions and Harry's emotion combined it was as if the rawness of their souls were gripping each other, understanding each other.

Harry looked over, Ginny was getting fingered and fondled kissing Maloney back enthusiastically completely having forgotten that she had ever only been with harry. "what going on marry?" harry had asked because he could feel the emotions coming off of Ginny and Maloney it was the same love it was as if by loving him they shared his emotions that he had for them and as such through him loved each other.

"it's are bond harry where ours allows you to share your emotions, Maloney's makes your emotions more potent but they were already much more than I have ever felt from any other mortal. With Maloney's influence it pours off of you like smoke from a fire. Angels and demons can see emotions and mortals can feel very strong ones." Harry understood now why when he looked over at Ginny and Maloney he got a feeling of lust, love, and pleasure but also in the back of his mind he could sense how Marry saw that the emotion that was something off of them was red billowing out of Maloney in thick wisps and out of Ginny in random burst especially whenever she looked over in Harry's direction seeing Harry and Marry holding each other so closely that it was obvious that they were being intimate.

As harry looked at Ginny he caught her eyes and saw a gleam with in them that was asking for the two of them to join them. Harry looked at marry and motioned with his head at the bed "should we join them?"

Marry blushed a deep red "um harry I haven't ever that is me and Maloney haven't ever well…"

Harry guessed at what was bothering her "you and Maloney are virgins?" harry asked incredibly for as he looked over he saw Ginny bucking in quite a familiar way as she came.

"yeah well Maloney is a demon she um tends to watch humans so she knows what she is doing, where I have, well you know been a bit more…" marry was lost for words apparently even breaching this conversation was too hard for her.

"Pure" harry supplied.

"Yes exactly, I have been too pure but I know that you have certain needs and as I am in a mortal form right now…" she blushed again she obviously meant that harry wasn't the only one with "needs".

"Well then let's go join them." At his mention of this Ginny breathing hard scooted over making room for harry and marry on the bed.

"Yeah get over here beautiful." Ginny said to marry who blushed at being complemented by a women who had just came all over a demon's face. Maloney had come over to harry and marry she smiled sweetly at marry which harry thought was uncharacteristic of her to be so kind to an angel.

Maloney leaned in and hugged both harry and marry then whispered to the both of them, "yes lets go and consummate are new found bound" Maloney had sent her feelings into them both they both felt the shocking feeling of having someone else's emotions wash over you especially ones so powerful and true. Though there was a great deal of love in Maloney's feelings there were also a ton of lust hanging on the love she after having gotten off Ginny obviously wanted her own attention.

To Harry's amazement it was not harry who kissed Maloney and gave into her lust but Marry who grabbed her head quite forcefully and kissed her hard as she reached up and fondled Maloney's milky large breasts which were so large they easily filled her hand.

Harry guided the two of them to the bed and as he lay down Ginny leaned on top of him and started to kiss him. Harry could taste Maloney's own certain flavor on Ginny's lips it was mixture of something like strawberries and fire the kiss its self, sent a certain kind of spark through harry. He had a feeling that Maloney's mortal body had a few talents that made any one taking part in it become much more susceptible to carnal desires.

Harry turned around as Ginny pulled off his tee shirt he helped Maloney pull Marry's gown off of her which harry found a lot harder with a pair of wings stopping from pulling it off cleanly. Harry couldn't help but feel Marry's wings her feathers were softer then silk and felt softer than any down harry had ever felt he couldn't imagine what her actual down feathers would feel like.

"Mm careful harry" Marry called between slight moans that she was trying not to release.

"Are your wings sensitive?" Ginny asked reaching out and stroking a long primary feather meant for flight. Marry gave a loud gasped then clasped her hand to her mouth in embarrassment blushing.

"A little…" marry said behind her hand.

"Don't do that Marry I'm sure harry finds your moans quite pleasing." Maloney said trying to lower Marry's hands. "Don't you harry?"

Harry nodded and said truthfully, "yes I find them very luring" Marry blushed as she lowered her hands and allowed harry to finally pull her gown off of her. Harry couldn't help but stare as beautiful as Ginny was with her long red hair Marry's long blond hair streaming down her back in-between her wings that kept folding and furling back and forth under Ginny's touch and Maloney's.

Marry gasped aloud this time as harry stroked her wing blushing hard. "So I think it's time" harry bent over and sucked on Marry's nipple as he stroked her wing, "we undress the last one of us don't you think?" Harry looked up into Maloney's eyes as she blushed slightly.

Marry smiled and gripped Maloney's night dress and pulled it off it such swiftness that harry was sure she was in practice of undressing someone with wings. "Now there is only one thing left" marry turned her head to Harry's jeans. Harry gulped he had three beautiful hot sexy and very horny women on a pretty comfortable bed with him and before now was feeling bashful at all but at the idea of showing them his member he became very shy.

Ginny pushed harry back as Maloney unbuttoned his jeans and marry pulled them off. His hard member had been begging for release and now that it was all three girls seemed giddy. Ginny immediately tore off Harry's underwear releasing his nine inch long, thick pulsating cock both Maloney and Marry looked hungrily at it. Before anyone could say anything Ginny bent over and sucked Harry's cock into her mouth getting in about five inches before she gaged slightly on it.

Harry took in a great breath of air and both Maloney and Marry seemed to be very interested in how harry was reacting to Ginny's sexual ploys. Both Maloney and Marry got on to each of Harry's sides and started kissing up and down his chest kissing him while another licked his nipples as Ginny continued licking and sucking his penis. They would break to kiss each other in between their activities making harry moan as he saw them kiss passing each other's saliva back and forth wrestling their tongs together.

Ginny went back down to suck on Harry's cock but Maloney stopped her and after giving her a passionate kiss bent down and started sucking on his penis while Ginny and her switched places. Where Ginny was good Maloney had a certain way with moving her tong. Their wasn't so much one better than the other just they had different tactics and in the switch between tactics harry couldn't help but stop kissing Marry to gasp out "I'm about to cum".

At this Ginny knowing how harry liked to cum shoved Maloney's head down forcing Harry's cock down her throat. She was obviously not ready for this for she started swallowing madly which harry break over the edge. Maloney gagging on the base of Harry's cock as Ginny forced her to stay down as harry bucked his hips into her mouth. "That's right baby swallow his cum. That's how harry likes it nice and deep." Ginny cued as Maloney stopped fighting as she realized that Harry's warm seed was pouring into her throat and mouth.

Maloney sucked her head slowly up making sure every last drop was in her mouth as she swallowed. She kissed marry opening her mouth passing a large amount of Harry's cum to her bits of it dripping down their chins onto their breasts. Ginny came over licking the cum up and kissing both of them. Getting her own mouthful swallowing it all each of them making noises of pleasure. "He really does taste delicious" Ginny said with both Maloney and Marry nodding in agreement each taking turns to kiss harry.

Harry lay down marry hovering over him flapping her wings slightly. "It's alright just do it slowly" Ginny said encouragingly.

Harry felt Marry lower herself stopping when he reached her hymen but she soon broke through it with a slight pain as she rode harry she started to moan getting louder and louder. Then Ginny started kissing harry as Maloney started licking Marry's clit while fingering herself. Harry reached out and while rubbing one of Marry's breast fingered Ginny as she made out with him.

As Marry pumped on top of harry, harry felt Maloney's tong licking up and down his shaft as it pumped in and out of marry. Harry could feel Marry tightening for the second time as Ginny rocked her thighs into Harry's fingers, cuming. Marry let out aloud moan as Harry felt her buck forward grabbing at the bed as she came. Harry felt himself start spurting inside her cuming harder then he had in months.

They fell to the bed in a lumpy mess every one breathing hard Maloney though still not yet satisfied. As harry lay there with Marry's soft wings on his chest she slowly rolled off of him turned over and kissed him sweetly. "Now I'm yours Harry" Marry smiled. Harry understood what she meant she had given her virginity to him.

Harry laid there content but felt an odd feeling in his nether regions. He looked down and saw to his surprise Maloney licking his member clean. "Maloney I just came I don't think I can…" but on feeling Maloney's saliva his body started to react. Maloney bent forward and took as much as she could fit into her mouth as she did it though Ginny sighed again. "You have to take more of it in your mouth come on."

Ginny put her hand on the back of Maloney's head and pushed it down hard making Maloney gag though she soon stopped and was deep throating harry like a pro in no time.

"That's it, you'll get it soon enough." Ginny said couch like.

Marry cuddled up to Harry's side wrapping her wing over his chest as she did this harry noticed Ginny move behind his amazement she reached down past Harry's vision and then felt Maloney let out a loud moan. Harry thought that Ginny most of started eating Maloney out but when harry bent forward a little he noticed that Ginny was stroking Maloney's tail.

"I guess your tail is as sensitive as Marry's wings." Harry said happily amused. As he watched though Ginny guided her tail over to Marry's thighs and started rubbing them with Maloney's tail. Soon marry was spreading her legs as Ginny bent over and started licking Marry's pussy while using Maloney's tail like some sort of play thing getting as much of a reaction out of marry as she was getting from Maloney if not for the fact that Maloney had a large cock in her throat making it impossible for her to make any loud moans. Her muffled noises though were enough to drive harry to his edge but he went over it when with a grate shaking moan she forced her head all the way down to the base harry looked over and saw that Ginny had shoved her tail into Marry's pussy marry was gripping at Harry's chest as she let out a shaking gasp as she came again.

Harry didn't understand why this would affect Maloney so but soon found out Ginny had been stroking it and as she lifted her hand he saw that it was covered with some sort of cream colored thick liquid. Maloney removed her tail very slowly and to his surprise a bit of the liquid dripped out of the tip. At this moment harry had cum deep in Maloney's throat for the second time feeling her swallow as much as she could.

"Did you cum," harry paused in disbelief "from your tail?" Maloney blushed hard as she sucked up Harry's cock milking out the last of his cum.

She swallowed before she answered "well it's not cum per say it's a pure aphrodisiac." Harry looked over both Ginny and Marry seemed to of increased in there hornyness for they now were fingering each other as Marry held Ginny to her body as they made out with her wings wrapped around Ginny. "Here have a taste." Maloney lifted her tail to Harry's mouth and a small amount of the liquid fell into his mouth. Harry couldn't help himself he let out a loud "mmm" for the liquid was like some sort of warming potion it rejuvenated his entire body and his penis yet again had a ragger going on.

Maloney climbed on top of harry and smiled as she braced herself above Harry's penis she slowly descended upon it and soon had broken her hymen as well on harry, though it seemed she didn't mind nearly as much as marry that or she was more horny now that they had been doing things for quite a while. She was soon bucking Ginny let out a loud wale as she came and marry a muffled moan. Marry went behind Maloney took her tail and to Harry's astonishment shoved it into her ass. Maloney let out a scream with a mixture of slight pain and extreme pleasure. Harry couldn't imagine how much pleasure you would feel if something five times as sensitive to pleasure as his cock was shoved into a tight whole. That would surly feel good but then for it to be shoved into your own tight whole that would be a bit of pain.

Maloney was soon bucking hard as her tail was pushing in and out of her ass harry could feel the tip of it rubbing up against her insides rubbing against Harry's penis. Marry was rubbing her pussy up against the bit of Maloney's tail that was visible as she leaned over Maloney needing her breasts as she kissed the back of her neck

Harry could feel Maloney's tail start to shake inside her own body it was a unique sensation as her tail seemed to slow in its pumping motion her pussy tighten around him as she began to cum. Ginny kissed harry as Marry let out her loudest moan cuming all over Maloney's tail as Maloney let out a large spurt of her aphrodisiac into her own ass. Harry could no longer hold on and came hard totally exhausted. They all curled up and soon were sleeping in a deep sleep.

After what seemed like hours harry awoke amongst his three loves and the softest pillows he had ever felt he was asleep on Ginny's chest with one of Marry's wings draped over him and under him one of Maloney's her leathery wings were quite comfortable but he was in the middle of trying to disentangle himself having quite a bit of difficulty.

"Hmm what you doing harry" asked Ginny waking up also tangled up in a few limbs that weren't hers.

"We have to get up gals, I have to get to Gringotts and get all this inheritance stuff sorted. Unfortunately for harry at this moment two twins walked in to come and wake him and with a loud whistle all four of them woke up and in a hurry Ginny covered herself while the other two rapped their wings around themselves covering themselves up.

"Um harry who are they?" Fred said pointing at the very obvious non-humans.

Harry stood up still naked but more worried about what Fred and George would say about this. "Well you see um their friends of mine that is all."

George winked at Harry "good friends I'm sure." Fred looked at them though he couldn't see anything under those wings. "So our sister wasn't the first hey." Asked Fred jokingly

"Well um what can I say" Harry asked looking at the both of his guardians "there just some of my..." at this both his guardians turned into mist and disappeared into him though he was sure he could feel there presences. "My inner demon and angel"

To Harry's surprise both Fred and George didn't look completely confused in fact a sort of recognition came over their faces. "I thought that was a legend." "I thought they were myths" Fred and George both looked at each other.

"Yes they are indeed real and there um mine I guess…" harry said unsure of where to go next.

"Hey brothers do you mind I need to get dressed" Ginny said looking at her brothers angrily waiting for them to realize that she was naked. Both her brothers looked at her confused then unexpectedly she gave a huff and dropped the blanket both her brothers covered the other twins eyes and gave a fake scream "ah where blind" both George and Fred left still covering their eyes saying as they left "breakfast is ready when you two are."


	5. Harry goes to the Bank

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry potter

**Authors note: **sorry the update took so long but I have been busy at work.

Harry began getting dressed still slightly confused at the sudden disappearance of two naked women who he had just gotten done sharing the night with. Although he could still sense their presence in the back of his head.

When Ginny and harry had headed down stairs the rest of the family was busy talking with Fred and George in hushed whispers but harry could some how key into their conversation.

"I swear he said inner demon and angel." George said in a hushed whisper. "yeah we wouldn't lie about this!" Fred finished.

Mrs. Weasley said reproachfully "harry would never have an inner demon and angel the ministry strictly prohibits those creatures from interfering with non mogel affairs."

"well they try Molly but you know their quite powerful magical creatures no ones even sure where there from and no spells really stop them permanently" Mr. Weasley said thoughtfully he had a look of envy on his face , "I wonder how he ran into them I know they watch are plane of existence and all but your suppose to of died to be able to handle their presence without going mad. I mean to say all the mogels who have had run ins with them start spouting of nonsense about demons and gods and the… well you know who."

Mrs. Weasley nodded "do you think its true though that he has them bound to him that's suppose to mean the person is destined to make a great pinnacle of a choice that will effect their entire life that the demon and angel won't leave them until its been determined if they are good or evil…" Mrs. Weasley left her sentenced unfinished every one seemed to of noticed that harry and Ginny were standing at the bottom of the steps.

"good morning harry" the Weasley family said quietly looking at harry who was concerned about what they had said but really didn't care. he figured he could probably get a book from the shop in Diagon Ally later today that would explain it all.

"so harry do you want breakfast" Mrs. Weasley asked as if harry were on his death bed.

"um sure Mrs. Weasley but you needn't be concerned about my inner demon and angel they really arn't that bad their kind of like fiends."

Mrs. Weasley gasped in surprise "we weren't… we were just wondering…" harry cut her off "its ok Mrs. Weasley I herd every thing I'm fine with it." Every one in the room went quite once more.

"but how did you hear us Harry you were walking down the stairs?" asked Bill.

"just one of the new talents he has" Ginny answered proudly "he has lots of them."

"now that's too much information." Said George the family looked confused at his comment

"yeah way too much we really don't need to be hearing about our sisters sex life." Now with Fred clarifying what George had meant or at least what he had taken Ginny's comment to mean Harry blushed deep red only to be beaten in embarrassment by Ginny who's face seemed even deeper red then her hair.

"Fred! That is not proper" Mrs. Weasley yelled at Fred

"but it is true that he has as many talents their too." Ginny said still blushing and walking past every one to help her self to a bit of toast.

The rest of breakfast seemed to go by very quietly. The mood didn't seem to improve until the family decided to separate to let Harry and Ginny go to Gringots on their own. Once their harry felt the pressure of the family's stairs lighten on his chest.

"why did you add more fuel to the fire?" harry asked Ginny slightly bemused and a little upset.

"well I wasn't going to lie it was quite true that your talents go beyond the every day." Ginny said nonchalant.

"you still didn't have to make your parents hate me more I'm already steeling their youngest child away and now your making it public that were…" harry couldn't bare to say sex it was still all too new to him with the emotions of his inner demon and angel adding to his confusion his body now being fully grown and being in a sexual relation ship when he had barley even started noticing the difference between men and women a few weeks ago.

"relax harry they don't hate you and any ways it sounds like you might have a house so ill have to move in with you otherwise who knows what this enchantment binding us will do.

"it will kill you and that would probably kill harry" said Maloney her head appearing in between Harry's and Ginny's.

Both Harry and Ginny jumped nearly a foot into the air "will you stop doing that!" harry said turning on Maloney she was dressed in a long black witches robe and behind her a little way was Marry dressed in a snow white Robe. "where do you keep appearing form any ways?" harry asked calmer now that he had gotten over being frightened.

"we come from within you though we really don't ever leave we can see, hear and feel every thing you do or she does." Said Marry indicating Ginny.

"Well lets get going harry your appointment with Griphook was suppose to start ten minutes ago." Ginny said looking at a clock at the back of the opening hall in Gringots. The bank seemed pretty empty though their were only one or two witches and wizards every counter had a goblin sitting and waiting looking strait forward in anticipation of a costumer who wouldn't come for probably hours. Their stoney posture made harry uneasy.

"Come on ladies" Harry said motioning to the nearest desk and striding forward.

"welcome to Gringots bank how may I serve you today?" the goblin asked in his odd crackling voice.

"I'm hear by appointment to see the goblin Griphook about my estate." Harry said, he saw an odd glow coming off the goblins like some kind of aura it reminded him of the color he had seen last night off the girls he looked at them and again saw their respective colors that he new to be their emotions.

As he looked at the goblins around the place he could see that they all had a similar color some sort of deep red much like the color that came off of Maloney though theirs he could tell was not gentle and loving towards him but deep malcontent and hate towards himself and Ginny but they had no feelings toward Maloney and Marry which harry thought odd.

"by all means follow me Mr. Potter and I will lead you to Griphook's office." Following the goblin they were led to a door that came off the main hall that led into a hallway which had dozens of doors off this hall way going down it and going through another door they were led into a room with a half dozen black and red elevators the old kind that were made of metal though this odd looking metal was black with splotches of red mixed in with the black. It reminded harry of the time he spent in the chamber of secrets or at least the other chamber with the man in the black pin stripe suit.

They took the lift furthest to the right inside harry saw over 70 buttons though each button didn't have a number but some sort of symbol that harry didn't recognize. The goblin made a waving motion over the buttons and then pressed the one at the top it immediately clanged to the top. On the way up the goblin said most happily " if any one tried to get up these elevators without a goblin guiding them the elevators floor would open up and dump them into the deepest part of our vault chambers down below."

Harry remembered how Griphook had alighted at telling Hagrid and him about how they didn't check the vaults but every few months "how far of a drop is it?" harry asked conversationally though not really wanting an answer.

"over a hundred feet and theirs anti magic all though the rock face making it impossible to save yourself with wand magic." The goblin smiled wickedly.

The lift banged to a stop and the goblin led the way out of the lift through another two doors and hallways with more doors though harry didn't understand how there could be so many doors so close together because were one stopped the next one began immediately. It seemed that the room beyond these doors would have to be broom cupboards.

When they reached their door a set of double regal looking doors the goblin made some sort of complicated hand motion and the doors opened without provocation the goblin smiled and waved them in. as they entered the doors slammed shut behind them and with a sickening click they locked behind them.

The room they entered was an office the size of which harry had never seen within was a pure rot iron desk behind it sat Griphook along the walls were a dozen book shelves lined with leather bound tomes in front of the book shelves black marble pillars that led up to a vaulted ceiling twenty-five feet above them and around each pillar was a few vine plants that grew up to the ceiling witch was covered in the vines in such a mess that it looked like the ceiling was made of vines. They were flowing in multicolored flowers that seemed to be ever changing tones, hues, and colors.

Behind the desk sat Griphook and in front of the desk four blood red leather chairs whose feet seemed to be made up of dragon skin rapped around some sort of bone. Griphook motioned for them to take a seat though it took them thirty seconds to reach the desk. The walk made harry uneasy to be so far from the nearest entrance or exit.

"welcome Mister Potter and Miss. Weasley please take a seat." Harry took a seat then Ginny took the one to the very right of his leaving the two on the ends for Maloney and Marry. "well it would seem that we have quite a few things to go over Mr. Potter but first I need to know if you intend to stay as you are or if you intend to become a lord of the potter estate?"

Harry wasn't sure what Griphook was talking about and felt that in this case the best answer would be honesty. "um, well what exactly does that entitle because as I'm sure your well aware my knowledge of wizarding customs is a bit lacking."

"well Mr. potter to be precise if you wish to not become the lord of the estate then you will return to your life as if nothing has happened and this will be the last we talk of it unless you schedule another meeting in which you have changed your mind." Harry knew he didn't want to do that it would mean going back to the Dersley's, "if you so chose to become Lord Potter then you will be unable to be formally married to any female though any children you have with them will take on your name and when they come of age have the opportunity to take the lordship once you are deceased as long as they them selves remain unattached in the legal sense of the word."

"so I wont be able to marry any one that's all?" harry asked not really thinking that a big deal being that marriage was just a title so that your children could inherit your name but form what Griphook said that would not be a problem.

"no it is not all, you would have to live in the potter estate for at least one month for the enchantments that lie within to accumulate to you and you would inherit the Potter inheritance which has not been touched in over" Griphook looked down at some papers on his desk, " over twelve centuries."

"why hasn't it been touched in so long?" harry asked curios after all if it hadn't been touched in so long how much could their really be.

"do to the requirements of becoming a lord in the magical community the true wealth of the Potter family has remained untouched when the last heir died he gave his children a small amount from the vault that is what lays now in yours. Over the coarse of twelve centuries it has slowly decreased in the amount left to the sir Potters but as their hasn't been a lord in such a long time no one has even looked at the estate in a very long time."

"I understand that Griphook. but why hasn't any one else become a lord in my family line in over twelve centuries?" harry thought his question was plain so it must be that Griphook didn't want to remark on the true reason.

"well it was quite a long time ago but apparently the last lord was not the most out standing of characters and those who have taken up the title since that one have only been worse leading to the false belief that the lordship was cursed. It was passed down the line that to be truly genuinely good that you would not deny the one you love the title of being married to you as well as the curse seemed to keep almost all possible heirs away though there are some records of other family relatives laying claim to the estate, the last one having been around two hundred years ago."

"and what happened to them why didn't their line continue the lordship?" harry felt that he was getting a jest of the reasons why some one wouldn't want this title.

"the last few lords have denied the pleasure of taking women to bare their heirs as such none were born and the lordship died with them revoking their claim and passing it to the next potter who was eligible for the title."

"can I see what the estate entitles?" Harry asked thinking it best to get a picture of what he would be inheriting before he agreed to the terms of lordship.

"I'm afraid not Mr. Potter you see the goblins only help keep the estate records but what the potters truly owned or what has been hidden in the estate since then well we don't really know…" Griphook seemed to be angry either at the fact that wizards kept something a secret from the goblins or that the goblins didn't have all the information.

"well then do you have any information on the estate ill be inheriting." Harry asked hopping that he could at least use that to help him make his decision.

"yes well the estate is an unportable, unmapable, unlocateable place by no means can you reach it except with the owners permission and even then only at certain locations, there is an entrance here in Gringgots, one in Hogwarts, and another just outside of St. mogles. The doors when opened by another simply open into broom cupboards and other rooms but when opened by the Lord in ownership it opens to the front hall of the Potter estate. As it is so tricky to get there I have no other specifications." Again Griphook seemed to be angered by the lack of information on this place.

**Authors note: **I;m sorry for how long it takes me to update but unfortunately until I find a way to make money by sitting around the house I don't get to do fun things like write until work and chores and family are out of the way. I will try and update a little more often but don't count on anything. Also I would like to apologize for any typos in this chapter I am dyslexic and often have trouble reading over my own stories.


	6. Lord Potter Takes His Title

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any harry potter or any of its ideas.

Harry stared at Griphook waiting for him to say something but he simply stood their silent and stocky.

"I think I have no other choice but to become lord of the estate what do I have to do?" Harry asked starring into the face of the creepy goblin."

"you most simply sign the blood contract with the current holder of the legal documents. Unfortunately the contract holder passed to a certain person that requires you to make a second contract with the goblins to keep the identity of this person secret." Griphook's voice crackled in the way only a goblin's did but it seemed to quiver unlike he had ever herd before.

"what kind of contract must I make?" harry asked.

"a magical contract that will kill you if you brake the vow." Griphook opened a draw in his desk and pulled out a basin that was lined with silver.

"what's the bowl for?" harry asked a bit unsure now. Griphook pulled out a silver dagger that had a hook at the end.

"we shall mingle are blood than cast the charm upon it to make sure the vow we take shall never be spoken to those who are not part of it." Griphook reached his hand out open palmed, palm face up.

"give me your arm we must cut each other to prove to the basin we do this of are free will and freely give are blood to the other."

Harry reached out his arm and felt Griphook grab him. His grasp was cold and harry could feel the goblins claws dig into his flesh. quicker than Harry could follow Griphook took the tip of the blade and placed its rounded end around his wrist harry noticed the curved section of the blade fit perfectly around his wrist. Griphook flung the blade around Harry's wrist. A half inch deep cut was slashed all around Harry's wrist he felt blood flood from his hand but before he could feel more than a tickle of pain Griphook waved his hand over the wound and it sealed itself.

"that was fast" Ginny said. Impressed by the speed of the healing magic of the goblins hand magic.

"now my blood" Griphook raised his arm and harry took it than picked up the knife as he looked down at the basin preparing to spill the goblins blood saw that his in the bowl was the same color of Basilisk venom. Harry twisted the blade and soon the goblin's green blood was spilling into the bowl.

The blood it's self seemed to swirl together neither mixing simply becoming an amorphous shape that seemed to spin around on it's own accord.

"now we drink" Griphook took two goblets from the desk drawer and dipped them into the bowl once both were filled he placed them on the table, "now take the goblet in front of me. As I take the one in front of you." Griphook reached out and took the cup, than harry took the one across from Griphook.

"do you promise to not speak the identity of our contract carrier" Harry nodded.

"yes I promise" Harry took a sip of the blood mixture he felt the warm disgusting liquid poor into his mouth, he felt his blood rejoin his. As Griphook swallowed he sputtered and sat down but soon he was coughing up blood.

"harry your blood it's poisonous." Marry said as if harry should of realized. Harry ran to his side and placed his right hand on Griphook's chest. His hand glowed bright Harry could feel his toxic blood burning Griphook's insides. Soon though a white light was passing through his body when the toxin was removed.

"what... what did you do." Griphook asked his eyes wide in amazement.

"forgot to mention my blood is basilisk venom, had to clean your body of the poison and didn't know the right spell to do it so I used my friends power to cure you." harry answered allowing Griphook to look passed him at Harry's small harem.

"so they are guardians than, and you are more than my blood oath brother you are a brother from your bond." Griphook said, though harry was more confused than before.

"what are you talking about, how am I your brother through my guardian bond?" Harry asked trying to get some answers though he saw the goblins emotional color flare at the question.

"when the goblin's weren't the goblin's we made a bond pact for our entire race with a red demon." Griphook stated between clenched teeth.

"why would your race make a pact with a demon?" Harry asked hoping to not anger the goblin.

"why else, to gain power, with the joining our magic became stronger and we no longer had to use implements like wands we lost how to make magical implements but gained the ability to use hand magic. Any race that makes a pact or person gains the ability to use hand magic as you have seen it is very powerful. But unfortunately it has a cost when you make a pact like the one we did we gave up our previous racial bodies and took these forms for this we gained two things our hand magic and the other I will show you when our contract holder comes in, but first I ask a question have you ever seen a female goblin?" Harry was dumbfounded it answered a ton of questions he had had like what hand magic was though he still yearned to find out exactly the differences in different magics he wished for knowledge he had never had wanted before.

"no, I haven't seen any female goblins." Harry said still confused by the question.

"and why do you think that is lord Potter?" Harry shrugged. "because that is the other thing we received," Griphook waved his hand and one of the book shelves opened and standing behind the book shelf was a seven foot tall beauty the likes of which Harry could not believe. The only real word to explain her beauty was an ethereal beauty but even that didn't seem to catch the true beauty. She had pointed ears like a goblins but less prominent, her skin was a golden color that seemed to not have a single mark on her skin. Her fingers and toes were elongated and she had eyes that were shaped like ovals her eyes were violet and piecing she had sharpened incisors and canines.

"who... what is she?" harry asked though he thought he now understood why the goblin race gave up what they did if their reward were these.

"that is my daughter and the contract holder. Woman in are culture are so valuable so special that we have never allowed the wizarding race survive seeing one. The reason we goblin's are the way we are is simple. The pact we made gave us these beauty's but to cope with their beauty we also had to cope with them being masochist. As such we as males became sadist now after twenty generations of warring we have become even greater and more dangerous sadist who violently protect our secret lives with are women."

"why did you go to war was not having these gifts enough to keep your men from going to war?" Harry asked amazed that anyone would even go to war with women like these.

"because the real reason the war started was that one of our girls were found in the woods by a wizard male. He thought the girl was a wood child a mythical creature that was meant to pleasure the lucky male who captures her. As our girls our born masochists she didn't understand her feelings or why she felt the way she did. He rapped her over and over until her body gave out he then left her in a pool of her own vaginal blood and his bodily wastes. When we recovered her she had been driven mad by the pleasure and pain she was only thirteen but due to our mistakes she had the body of our females they reach the body of a twenty-one year old in six years and maintain those bodies for their entire lives." harry looked over at Griphook's daughter she was wearing a tight fitting black dress low cut. Harry could see that her breast must be large though was unable to determine the size they looked larger than Ginny's and even Maloney's. He knew Marry's were decent and starring at Griphook's daughter made him start to compare them and even think about what it would be like to be with them and even the daughter.

"so what did the goblins do to get their revenge?" Harry asked still distracted by the daughters illustrious form.

"we killed the wizard lynched him after torturing him for weeks." Griphook looked over joyed and harry finally understood what they said about masochist and sadist the war must of unleashed their darker inhibitions.

"on a cheerier note how does Harry sign the contract." Marry spoke up making Harry look over at her she had a sweet smile on her face that made Harry imagine her smiling naked.

"he must place a blood kiss upon the contract." Griphook said matter of factually.

"hmmm, I don't know if that will work Griphook?" Maloney spoke for the first time.

"yes after all his blood did just almost kill you." Marry added though Harry was lost in the conversation as he stared at his beautiful girls.

"i wouldn't worry about it, are girls are immune to poison, magic, curses, and anything short of being bleed dry." Griphook said nonchalant.

"Harry would you pay attention please." Ginny said noticing his vague expression.

"huh... what?" asked harry confused.

"oh.. come here" Maloney said standing up. She approached Harry grabbed his face and started french kissing him. Once Harry got into it he started kissing back as their tongs wrestled Maloney bit the tip of Harry's tong hard forcing his tong to bleed profusely.

"ah... Damn Maloney that hurt." Harry said blood dripping from his lips. Griphook's daughter approached Harry with the same look Harry recognized in all other goblins a toothy smile with that look of malice and sedition.

**Meanwhile:**

Ronald Weasly was spending a miserable time with his great aunt.

"wont even let me out of this stupid room..." Ron mumbled to him self.

"all I did was borrow her pensive."

"its all that stupid potter's fault, if not for him I wouldn't of ever been curious about it."

Ronald ran the last few weeks through his mind again. His sister changing, his best friend changing and stealing his sister, moving to aunt Muriels, buying the adult memories for the pensive, getting caught with them. The adult memories played in his head again he kept imagining the people were his sister and best friend. He felt another serge of anger at Harry the boy who ruined his life. Why did Harry have to take his sister. Why did these stupid thoughts have to keep playing in his head.

Ronald got off the bed and began pacing again.

"run away..." Ronald shook his head it was the same whisper that had told him where to get the memories.

"no I cant abandon the last of my family." Ronald said to the voice he had given up looking for it it seemed to originate in his head.

"they don't care about you..."

"none of them have even bothered to look for you."

"but where will I go?" Ronald looked around he had a nap sack with his belongings inside.

"to Diagon alley, to the dark side, the only place left to go."

"but how will I survive?" Ron asked not wanting to do this thing but wanting a way out of his life.

"I will teach you let me be your guide to a new life." the voice was ever convincing. It had a way of worming its way into your subconscious so you thought it was your thoughts not the voices.

"yes I think I have to leave." Ronald picked up his knapsack as the voice whispered advice. Constantly talking. Ronald looked behind him for Scabbers who was following him with out provocation.

**Back with Harry:**

Harry was walking with Griphook's daughter being led through the back hallways of Gringgotts. Harry understood why he was walking these back halls so that no one would have a chance of seeing the female goblin but every goblin they passed glared at Harry and Ginny like they were accosting their entire race.

"there making me nervous..." Ginny whispered into Harry's ear clenching onto his arm as another goblin stared at his entourage.

"don't worry about them, they wont hurt you as long as your with a guide." Griphook's daughter said.

"what's your name?" harry asked wondering why she hadn't been introduced by her father or introduced herself.

"Gripsoft is my formal name though in Gobildy-gook it sounds quite different.

Harry stared as Gripsoft lead them to a black door that seemed to be standing in the middle of a room.

"this is the potter estate entrance none have used it in goblin recorded history." Gripsoft stood to the side of the door Harry stared at the immaculate construction of the door.

"whats this made from" Harry asked engrossed in the wood or metal that the door was made from.

"it was crafted by the dwarfs which is what we goblins long ago were, it was crafted from one of the richest veins of living metal called tree iron when processed it resembles wood, though is stronger than any other materiel except obsidian and mythril.

"wait... you were dwarfs?" Harry asked confused.

"where did you think are lust for treasure came from it is an inherent racial trait that even to this day we are unable to rid our selves of." Gripsoft said smiling.

"this is wear we must part ways Lord Potter I hope to see you again.

Harry turned the door and as it opened felt a surge of power rush through his veins as he stepped through with Ginny leading him into his new life.


End file.
